Don't You Just Hate Prom!
by xoxoChairGossipxoxo
Summary: Riley Lizewski daughter of Dave and Mindy Lizewski is attending the school prom with her boyfriend Dorian Eisenberg but what happens when her school is attacked?


**Don't you just hate proms!**

**Summary: Riley Lizewski daughter of Dave and Mindy Lizewski is attending the school prom with her boyfriend Dorian Eisenberg but what happens when her school is attacked?**

**A/N: So this is another One-Shot about Riley Lizewski, my other one shot it Bad Ass and Midnight Shadow so if you want you can go and read that and if you had read that then you'll know that in this one Riley is 4 years older and is now 18 years old and I'm going to have changed her outfit. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kick Ass, not the comic or the movie however I wish I owned Aaron Johnson and I wish I was Hit Girl. **

_RILEY POV_

I really hated these things. I mean they are really just a social event where girls can dress up and bitch about the other girl's dresses and guys act like bigger idiots than they already are which was an accomplishment. However Dorian begged me to, the pussy, and so I finally agreed to go if he let me kick him in the balls. I never thought he would agree to that.

I was currently standing with a cranberry and lime vodka mixer in my hand at the bar as Dorian danced like a crazy man with Jake Faison on the floor amusing me to no end. Dorian knew about my other identity as Midnight Shadow as did Jake because both of their parents were apart of Justice Forever but none of them became heroes. Dorian's parents are Marty Eisenberg (Battle Guy) and Erika Cho, Jake's parents are Caelum Faison (Doctor Gravity) and Miranda Swedlow (Night Bitch). Pretty cool people but who didn't keep up the whole superhero thing like our family did. They were helping now however as Ralph D'Amico was out of prison and it was going to take a lot of help to get that crazy mother fucker down. The MotherFucker was dead now after my parents found out he was still alive when he nearly killed my older sister. Asshole.

It's bad that I was at this thing and my best friend Lola Evans wasn't here and she is a crazy girly girl. Lola was out of town however. I was stuck in this shit ass dress… well actually mine was pretty cool, it was dark blue (Of course) and it reached just to my knees (I wasn't wearing any of that long assed shit) with silver lining all along the rim at the bottom of my dress that looked like it had been caught at the bottom and had tears all along it, it had straps and looked like it had stars sparkled all over it. I liked the night sky so I got this dress when I saw it; it also only cost £25 as I wasn't buying it from some fancy prom shop.

Just as I was taking another sip of my drink loud bangs where heard everywhere and doors at all entrances banged open and in marched guys with guns blocking all free exits people who tried to escape were shot and I quickly jumped under one of the tables covered in cloth where I had hid the bag with my Midnight Shadow costume as I was always prepared. With Ralph D'Amico on the loose you had to be.

I pulled down the top of my dress slipping on my bullet-proof vest and black top with short sleeves and then pulled on my new dark midnight blue leather jacket that was studded. Pulling on my protective clothing underneath and then pulling the blue leather leggings and black leather shorts. Leather fingerless gloves on and my black buckle biker boots I put this all on in record time the only problem was, I had no weapons. These guys were loaded and there was no way I could have snuck weapons past the school metal detectors so I'd left them at home.

"WE ARE HERE TO COLLECT MIDNIGHT SHADOW! SO WHOEVER THAT IS STEP FOREWARD NOW AND DON'T TRY TO HIDE! YOUR IDENTITY WILL BE REVEALED TONIGHT!" a loud voice called out and I cursed quickly pulling on my black and silver mask with the small shimmer of blue around the eyes I sneaked out from under the table and jumping up on the table beside it.

"Well you found me assholes but I can assure you you'll never know my identity!" I laughed at them standing there like the awesome hero I was.

One of them snorted and he was clearly the one I heard shouting earlier as he seemed to be in charge and he walked forward pointing a gun towards me and the people who stood in front of that table ducked quickly covering their heads "You are unarmed what are you going to do to stop us from dragging you out of her you stupid little girl".

"Stupid little girl? I think I'm pretty damn intelligent if you ask me. How did you know I'd be here tonight hmm?" I said jumping down from the table and walking in a circle around the guy never taking my eye off any of them or losing focus. Back to the wall, back to the wall, the only wall still uncovered by men with guns was near the band with all the instruments and I backed myself towards there.

"Ralph D'Amico said you'd have to attend a school" The guy stated and I snorted in derision.

"I'm home schooled but I was on parole and saw you filthy bastards come in here with guns threatening children!" I stated and another guy walked up pushing the man in charge out of the way.

"Enough of this, your going to die bitch and then we're dragging your body to our boss as a prize!" The man shouted and shot at me I spun out of the way of each bullet and the guy came towards me. I grabbed the microphone stand and pulled it out of the bit that kept it standing leaving a metal pole so I hit him over the head before stabbing him through the back with it before dropping it. I counted 10 men there, well 9 now. Four came towards me leaving 5 people still blocking the three exits. I did a few jumps, twirl, spin, cartwheels, summersaults and anything I could throw punches kicks and shooting and stabbing them with their own guns and knifes. After those 4 was dead another guy ran forward shooting at me I ducked and got under one of the tables quickly rolling out the other side I stood up and their on the table was a steak knife from the dinners earlier, thank fuck. I grabbed the knife and dodged every bullet he sent trying to shoot me and then I grabbed the barrel of the gun turning it away from me but he kept a good grip on it and shot again just missing a student but he let go as I stabbed him in the stomach and dropped to the floor another guy came running at me so I grabbed the knife and threw it directly into his head.

4 guys are remaining two blocking one door and one blocking the other two. One of the two guys came forward and expecting a weapon I did not expect his foot and it collided with my face. Fuck that hurt the fucking shitty ass hat no one makes me bleeds my own blood. I tried to get up only to get another boot to the back of the head and blood leaked from my head as well. This had been going so fucking well!

The guy broke my leg and pulled me up by my hair making me kneel, on my broken leg. What an unsympathetic bastard he was… not time for humour Riley! Despite the fact I was hilarious. He held a gun to my head and I closed my eyes tight waiting to hear the bang of the gun as my brains blasted out the other side of my head, that was my favourite part and I wouldn't even be able to see it! What is wrong with me?! Who thinks this when they are about to die?

I heard the bang but it was from the gun that pressed against my head and the ass wipe holding the gun feel to the floor blood leaking everywhere. Well fuck that was what I was wishing would happen, weird. I looked up feeling blood trickle down my face but seeing a flash of Red, Orange and Yellow before I blacked out.

_ABIGAIL POV:_

Seriously I had just come home from London and already I was back in the superhero business. I can't lie and say I didn't miss it, being a superhero was something I just loved being.

I also love beating the crap out of shit faced bastards who tried to hurt my family and my little sister was definitely of limits for murdering. I had been visiting Grandpa Marcus when he had gotten a call from the police saying that there were men with guns in the school and that they needed him to come in. Marcus had gone upstairs and by the time he had came back I had already jumped out the window into my Ferrari F430 in orange and black hiding in the garage and changed into my superhero outfit and speeded off to the school I knew my sister was in at this very moment.

My other identity was Ignited Flame. I loved fire and the colours of it. I was wearing my protective gear on underneath of course as mum would kill us if we didn't wear it at all times. I them had on an orange top with flame shaped straps, yellow gold shinny leggings, red leather shorts that looked like they were ripped at the bottom of them, a red leather jacket left open so you could see my awesome top, a feather like mask that was red to orange to yellow, a wig that was the same colour scheme and black boot heals with a silver jagged heal made from metal and black leather material and a yellow belt with the holsters for my guns and knifes. I looked fucking awesome if I did say so myself.

I hadn't even seen my parents yet and I was on duty it was ridiculous. I pulled up behind the school walking around to the door and when I saw the two guys standing blocking the door I instantly shot the two of them and they dropped like flies. I walked on in and kicked the door open knocking some guy dressed similarly to the guys at the door but I saw the guy holding my sister by her hair and decided to handle him first. I aimed my gun and shot getting him directly in the head. Bastard got what he deserved. The guy on the floor fumbled with his gun to aim at me but forgot about it as I jammed my foot into his nuts until he bled and then shot him. I was aimed at from the two guys left in the room and I ducked rolled and shot one and threw my butterfly knife at the other. Suckers.

I quickly walked over and picked up my little sister flinging her over my shoulder and saying to the rest of the room "Glad we could be of service but me and Midnight Shadow must leave now" I said and walked out climbing out a window in the classroom and into my car. I placed Riley in the back of the car and drove back to the house I quickly drove my car around the back of the house and into the garage lifted Riley back out and opened the back door and walked into the house.

As soon as I walked in the kitchen I saw Damon walk into the room before running out and calling for mum and dad. I put Riley down on the chair removing her wig and mask and taking a proper look at her wound. It wasn't too deep but it would need stitches, mum knew how to do that, we couldn't just turn up in hospitals so mum was trained to do all that stuff.

Mum walked in and immediately attended to Riley's wounds and I stood away from her pulling off my leather jacket, wig and mask and kicking off my shoes just as dad came in and hugged me. If I still had my shoes one I would be quite tall but now I barely reached my fathers chest. To be fair he was 6, 7 and I was 5, 2 so I was short.

"What happened?" Dad asked as he looked over at Riley and back to me.

"D'Amico's guys showed up at the school with guns and shit and I was visiting Marcus when he got a call about it so I went immediately and then I saw a bastard kick her in the head and grab her by her hair about to shoot her. When I got there, I saw 6 dead guys out of 10 so she did pretty well until that point" I explained.

"Where is her dress that she wore? If she left it there then she could be figured out" Mum asked and looked around at me before finishing off Riley's stitches.

I groaned "I forgot to look for anything like that".

"That's alright I've got it" Another voice said as they entered the room. I looked around to see dad's best friend Marty holding up a bag "Dorian found it before he left the school as he knew that it had been left behind" Marty said handing it to Dad.

"Thanks Marty" Dad said before looking in the bag to see everything was their and setting it down.

Later when everything was settled down and Marty had went back home we were all sitting in the living room with hot chocolate and Riley had woken up. Mum was sitting beside me and was brushing my blonde curly hair back. I had blonde curly hair the colour from my mum and the curls from my dad; I also had his brown eyes but looked a lot like my mother.

"When did you get back from London?" Dad asked and I smiled.

"About 9 o'clock and then I went around to Grandpa Marcus' as he was the first stop and it's always nice to visit" I stated "Then that call came in and I got in Blaze and drove off".

"I liked your new costume it was awesome" Damon replied and I smirked and nudged him.

"Thanks little bro" I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you were on your way back?" Mum asked.

I gulped and smiled "Well I'm going to moving back to New York, Brendan is already at our new house so surprise on that fact" I said before starting to feel nervous. Brendan Thomas was my fiancé and we were marrying in a few months, I wasn't due back for another month which is what shocked them.

"What aren't you telling us?" Mum asked, she could always tell when someone held back information.

"Well we bought a house with an extra room" I stated "And very soon we'll be changing it into a nursery" I explained.

"Abbie are you pregnant?" Riley squealed and I nodded "Yes I get to be the awesome auntie!" Riley cheered and I laughed.

"Yeah you are" I explained.

"I'm going to kill him" Dad growled.

"No you're not" I laughed.

Dad rolled his eyes "Fine but I'm going to scare the crap out of him".

Mum rolled her eyes "You couldn't scare shit Dave" she said as she walked out of the room.

"I could so! You taught me to" Dad followed and the three of us laughed.

It was good to be home.

**A/N: And this is the introduction to Abigail Lizewski and I love her! Please Review. **


End file.
